Of All Good Ambitions
by TommieServo
Summary: he gates of Arendelle are left open as newly crowned Queen Elsa is wed to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. While the young Princess Anna is thrilled the gates will not be shut, but the new challenge arises of coping with the man she yearns for becoming her new brother-in-law.
1. Chapter 1

"Glad I caught you," said the man she met at the docks that day.

"Hans," Anna sighed, as he gracefully pulled her up and led her in a waltz. Despite being clumsy and a little awkward at just about everything, Anna was a surprisingly graceful dancer. Anna loved to dance as it was the one thing she couldn't do alone. Her father allowed a dance instructor inside the castle just for her. She loved it when her father found time to be her partner, but that all ended three years ago.

Tonight was the first time Anna had danced in those three somber years. The atmosphere lifted the gloom from those memories as Hans dipped and twirled her around the room. Her stomach fluttered every time he pulled her close to him again, his hand on the small of her back. The smell of his cologne greeted her, beckoning for her to come closer. Lost in the music and her partner's gaze, Anna was taken aback when a dignitary tapped Hans on the shoulder, asking to cut in. It would be rude to turn him down, so reluctantly, Anna started dancing with the older gentleman as Hans left the floor.

Anna danced and conversed with many of the other dignitaries that night. None of her dancing partners gave her that same fluttery feeling that Hans had. Not that any of them were bad. They just lacked that spark the prince's touch carried. Whenever she got the chance, she would scan the room to find him. He was typically talking to various gentlemen or occasionally dancing with a noblewoman. Hans would always smile or wave to Anna whenever their eyes met.

After a few dances, Anna stepped out onto the balcony, inhaling the scent of the lavender on the evening breeze. A shooting star flashed across the night sky. Anna closed her eyes to make a silent wish that the gates would never close again. Once finished, Anna turned around to go back inside the ballroom, but stopped when she saw Hans approaching her.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked, taking a sip of champagne as he leaned against the balcony railing.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Anna blushed, tucking her hair. "So, how are you liking Arendelle?"

"It's extremely beautiful, but quite small. Granted, the Southern Isles is an extremely large kingdom so I may have a different concept of what is small compared to others. It seems to be quieter here, which I like."

"I'm happy you like it here. What's the Southern Isles like?"

"Well, we are a large port kingdom so there are ships from all over the world sailing in and out. There's the capitol on the mainland and eleven surrounding islands with towns not much larger than Arendelle where most of my brothers live. I live at the castle in the capitol city with my father and oldest brother."

"Brothers? How many do you have?"

"Twelve older brothers."

"Twelve!?" Anna gasped. The thought of having that many siblings excited her. She always wanted to have another sister or even a brother to play with since Elsa always kept to herself or was too busy studying. "I can't imagine having twelve brothers."

Hans laughed, "Well, being the youngest isn't easy. Three of them pretended I was invisible literally for two years!"

"That's terrible!" she laughed alongside him. "But, I can relate. Elsa and I used to be really close, but then she shut me out one day and I don't know why."

"Was that what you wished for? To know why she shut you out?" Anna smiled sadly and turned away from Hans so he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I offend you? I didn't mean—"

"No, no!" Anna sharply turned to face him, hands held in front of her. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the night is almost over and everything will go back to how it was before."

"Maybe not," Hans said as he finished his champagne. Anna looked up at his handsome face and felt that fluttery feeling return. He smiled at her making her blush as he offered her his arm. Anna took it and followed his lead back into the ballroom.

The prince and princess danced once again. Anna was even more enamored with Hans, her heart beating hard against her chest in rhythm with the music. As the song came to a close, Anna let the atmosphere take hold of her, closed her eyes, and leaned up towards Hans.

"Oh, Anna, I um," Hans cleared his throat. Anna opened her eyes and saw a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I guess no one has told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Attention, honored guests! Queen Elsa has some announcements to make!" Kai's voice shouted clear from the head of the room next to the newly crowned queen. Everyone turned towards his direction to hear the announcement. Hans gave a small bow to Anna, walking away from her. Kai stepped aside to allow the queen to address the room.

"First, I would like to thank you all for attending the coronation today. I know it's been a long time since Arendelle has last open it's gates and I am pleased to announce that we don't plan on closing them ever again."

Applause broke through the room, but Anna was the most thrilled out of anyone. Her wish had come true! There will be more dances, more people, and maybe another chance to see Hans again. If Elsa is willing to keep the gates open, maybe she won't shut her out anymore!

"Which brings me to my next announcement," Elsa extended her arm out towards someone in the crowd. Anna leaned forward to see who it could be. A sick feeling sat in her stomach as she saw Hans take her sister's hands and link his arm around hers. "I'm sure you all know Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. To strengthen our relations between the two kingdoms, Prince Hans and I shall be married."

Despite the boisterous noise of the guests cheering once again, the world was still and quiet for Anna. Elsa and Hans were going to be married? Her heart sank realizing that Hans didn't love her like she hoped he did. He wasn't the one. Anna blinked back the tears that were welling up and stepped back into the crowd so the royal couple couldn't see her. She took several deep breaths to compose herself before approaching her sister.

"El-, I mean, your majesty," Anna curtsied. "I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa smiled. "It means a lot to me to hear that from you."

Anna glanced down at the couple's linked arms. Her heart stung as she saw Hans rub his thumb over her sister's gloved hand. She quickly snapped her head up at Hans and tried her best to put on a warm smile.

"I guess I should welcome you to our family!"

"I'm looking forward to being a part of it," Hans laughed.

"It's going to be awfully busy this month! Not just planning the wedding, but inviting all the guests. Oh! I wonder if we'll have enough room for all of your brothers."

"Ah, yes. I've heard the Southern Isles had a large royal family," Elsa turned to Hans. "We should have enough room for your side of the family here at the castle, but some other dignitaries may have to stay elsewhere."

"I wouldn't count on all twelve of them being able to attend," Hans gently told her. "We should send them letters right away though."

The two began talking about general wedding plans leaving Anna out of the conversation. The shooting star granted her wish that the gates wouldn't close. People would be coming in to the castle more frequently, but none of them would be here for Anna. Elsa is the one who is queen. Elsa is the one who all the parties would be held in her honor. Elsa is the one who found true love. Elsa is the one who will be married. Elsa isn't the spare.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice broke through her thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just been quite the day and I'm a little sleepy," Anna stretched out her arms and yawned. When her head rolled to Hans, she quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed that she forgot her manners. "What, what were you asking me?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you go ahead to bed."

The couple bade her goodnight as Anna curtsied before exiting the ballroom. The moment she was no longer facing the two, the tears started to well up again. Anna quickened her pace trying to make it back to her room as quickly as she could. Halfway to her room, the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She covered her mouth to hold back the sounds of her sobs and avoiding eye contact with all of the guests.

She slammed her bedroom door right behind her when she finally reached her room. Anna kneeled against her mattress and screamed into the comforter. She wanted to be happy for Elsa and to be close again with her sister. She wanted Elsa to find love just as much as she herself did. It wasn't fair that it had to be him! Of all the princes at the coronation, it had to be the same one she fell for that day!

Wiping her tears with the blanket, Anna had finally calmed down. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was going to do her best to support Elsa and Hans. So Hans wasn't the one for her, but he'll be a good brother-in-law and husband for her sister. There will be other opportunities to meet her true love now that the gates are open. Anna repeated this to herself as she prepared herself for bed, but it still didn't dull the pain in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding preparations began immediately the following morning and leaving little room for other matters throughout the month. Everyone in Arendelle was busy preparing for the wedding celebration as they prepared food, decorations, and the entertainment.

Anna saw very little of Hans since the coronation. He was busy helping organize where guests would be sleeping during their stay, especially his large family. All twelve of his brothers would be attending with their wives and daughters. The most shocking guest was his elderly father, King Bertram, was sailing to Arendelle for the wedding and arriving His upcoming presence created immense pressure amongst the castle staff, Hans particularly was overwhelmed.

The majority of the time Anna came across Hans he would be focused on making sure everything would be perfect for when his father and brothers would arrive. The servants had moved his things into Elsa's old bedroom for the time being. Sometimes when Anna passed it at night, she could hear him pacing and talking to himself. Whatever she could make out sounded like he was trying to write a letter or practicing a speech. His father's arrival seemed to create a lot of stress for him.

Anna herself was busy with primarily the constant fittings for new dresses and helping Elsa make decisions on the reception. Her proudest responsibility was teaching Elsa how to dance. Elsa would be unable to bow out of a dance with her groom and asked Anna to show her the basics. Whenever there was time, the two would meet in the ballroom with a pianist to accompany them.

It was always known Elsa would inherit the throne and she was always busy with her studies: Arendelle laws and traditions, economy, math, history, music, and etiquette. Despite her refine air and elegant grace, Elsa was surprisingly an awkward dancer. It's odd that she would have never been taught to dance considering how important the ability is for social galas and noticed how anxious Elsa was to get so close to her whenever she took lead. She never took off her gloves except for the coronation ceremony. Perhaps she has a thing with dirt or germs? It would make sense for their parents to not bother on dance with Elsa if that was the case. After many stumbles, tumbles, and stepped upon feet, Elsa slowly improved. They laughed away their silly missteps and awkward dips and twirls. It was just like when they were little.

Anna noticed how anxious Elsa was to get so close to her whenever she took lead. She never took off her gloves except for the coronation ceremony. Perhaps she has an intense and strange fear of dirt? It would make sense for their parents to not bother on dance with Elsa if that was the case. After many stumbles, tumbles, and stepped upon feet, Elsa slowly improved. They laughed away their silly missteps and awkward dips and twirls. It was just like when they were little.

"Ah, so this is where you've been running off to," a voice broke through the piano music. Anna turned to see Hans walking towards them.

"Anna has been teaching me how to dance," Elsa beamed at him. Anna tried to impress Hans by twirling Elsa. The two sisters giggled as their height difference made it awkward.

"Maybe it would be better to practice with your actual dance partner," Hans tapped Anna on the shoulder to cut in which she reluctantly gave Elsa to him.

A noticeable blush crossed Elsa's cheeks as Hans took her gloved hands. He continued to lead her with the music only for her to stumble shortly. Elsa had difficulty regaining her footing and turned to the pianist, "May we take it from the top please?"

The pianist began playing a simpler melody in hopes that it would make it easier for the queen with Anna keeping count. Hans gave Elsa a small grin as he slowly guided her along the dance floor. The new rhythm aided her to follow his lead gracefully, however, she still had yet to break beginner habits.

"Elsa, keep your eyes on him." "You're doing fine." "Look up, Elsa." "I doubt you could really hurt his feet." "Eyes up high." "Hans, maybe we should hold off on the twirling."

"Anna! Please stop talking!" Elsa raised her voice towards her sister. Anna stopped clapping the counts and turned her head downwards. Hans paused as Elsa let out a tired sigh. "Anna, I'm sorry. I asked you to help and you're a great teacher. It's been extremely stressful as the wedding looms nearer. Why don't you dance with Hans so I can see how a proper dancing pair looks?"

Hans held out a gloved hand for Anna to take. The fluttering in her stomach returned as she placed her hand in his as his other rested on her hip. She tried her absolute best to fight back any redness in her cheeks. She grabbed her skirt with her free hand and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. It backfired as Anna got a good whiff of his cologne, proceeding to cough into her skirt.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just your cologne is rather strong," she coughed. "I'm not saying you stink or anything like that! Although, cologne by itself is pretty… blech. One time I was messing with my mothers makeup and wanted to wear her perfume, but I grabbed dad's cologne instead and—"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted her sister's ramblings. "Why don't we stay focused on the dance."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry," Anna giggled before wearing a serious face, making Hans chuckle as she switched demeanors so quickly. "I think your problem is that you think too much, Elsa. You shouldn't focus so much on where your feet are going. Trust your partner's lead. Listen to the rhythm of the music. Let go of everything else and the two of you will move in perfect synchronization."

The music resumed at the top once more for the new pair. Hans moved Anna back and forth at first, becoming familiar with each other once again. Their dance started as steady and simple movements, then Hans began to lead her along the dance floor. Occasionally, he would try to misdirect Anna by pretending to go in one direction but lead in the opposite. Anna always followed him perfectly. She never took her eyes off his.

"Pardon me, your highness," Gerda's voice brought Anna back into the ballroom. "We need you and Princess Anna for the final fitting of your dresses for the wedding ceremony."

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa nodded as the older woman curtsied and left the ballroom along with the pianist. "I apologize that our lesson has to be placed on hold for the time being."

"No need to apologize, your grace."

"Elsa, we might not be able to work more on dancing," said Anna as Hans released her from his hold. "The wedding is the day after tomorrow!"

"I know, I know," Elsa sighed. "If we can find time, we can practice some more. Have I improved at all since we started?"

"Definitely! Hans, you should have seen her at the first lesson. You'd have thought she was born with two left feet!" Elsa, with her face colored red, cleared her throat thus breaking up Anna's laughter. Anna curtsied to Hans as she followed her sister to the dressing rooms, but not before she turned and told the prince, "No peeking! It's bad luck!"

Anna stood tall on a stool in front of a three-panel mirror in the dress she would be wearing for the ceremony. The dress was a pale green with sheer, olive tulle adorned with a floral pattern. She had a custom, two-toned turquoise bodice designed that exposed her shoulders with a heart neckline. It had become cooler as summer neared an end, so Anna had short sleeves added to the bodice that ended a little past her elbows. Simple dresses were preferable for the young princess, but trying on all these new, elegant dresses made Anna feel beautiful. Elsa even had a small tiara designed for her. The picture of sophisticated grace. The braids had to go.

Anna frowned at her reflection as the thought of going through another morning of detangling her frizzy hair and having it pulled tightly into a bun. Perhaps she can be a creative with the way she held her braids. Anna took the two ends and played with various styles when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Anna turned to see Elsa in her wedding dress. A new white dress with gold embroidery of the crocus flower along the edges with long sleeves that covered her white lace gloves. The train hung nicely off the bustle. "Elsa, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Elsa beamed as she approached her sister. She stared at the reflection of the young bride as a proud smile crossed her lips. Her eyes turned to her sister's reflection. "You are very lovely yourself, Anna."

"Me? Lovely? I-I don't know about that," Anna stammered, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear as her face burned red.

"Nonsense. You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman," Elsa flashed a warm smile that shortly disappeared as she turned her head down. "I do wish I was around more to see you grow up."

"Elsa, I'm not mad at you," Anna placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder who covered it with her own gloved one. A tear rolled down Elsa's cheek as Anna blinked back her own. "As long as we're there for each other from now on, I'm happy."

Elsa wiped away a tear from Anna's cheek with her gloved finger. Both of them were sniffling and giggling their loneliness away. When the air had lightened itself, Anna was the first to speak. "So, you aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

"You don't even know," Elsa sighed, staring at her hands with an intense nervousness. "This is all happening so fast. I wish the council could have waited longer for a date."

"The council? Where could this constant feeling that I'm the last to be told anything be coming from?"

"I'm sure it never crossed their minds," Elsa apologized. "You know when mom and dad…well, they were heading to the Southern Isles to meet with the king. There had been some discussion between him and dad that one of his sons marry me."

"An arranged marriage? That doesn't sound like dad. They always encouraged us to marry for love," recounted Anna.

"I think King Bertram was placing pressure on him. I do remember father was going to bring a son of his choosing here and see if we were a good match."

"Was it Hans?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Elsa shrugged. "He is the closest to my age so I can imagine dad deciding on him easily, but it could have been one of his older brothers if they weren't married at the time. Anyways, after mom and dad passed…the matter was dropped until some time after I was nineteen. The Southern Isles placed pressure on the council for an answer and it was agreed the marriage would be after my coronation. I only knew of Hans being the prince to be sailing to Arendelle a few weeks prior. I didn't know what he looked like until that day."

Anna was taken aback by all of this information. Wearing the crown came with so much responsibility and power, but so little freedom, too. Elsa was the queen, but she had no say in the man who would be her husband. Perhaps being the spare had its benefits. Is Hans happy with this? Is Elsa?

"So, what do you think of Hans?" Anna blurted, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, he is quite handsome, obviously," chuckled Elsa, nervously. Anna glanced at her sister's reflection whose face had turned a crimson shade. "I know he is a naval officer in one of his brother's fleets and enjoys horseback riding and polo. He's practically in charge of arranging where all the guests are staying and from what Kai has told me has done a remarkable job of sorting everyone in the appropriate rooms."

"Okaaaayy," Anna uttered. "Do you love him?"

Elsa was silent and stared wide-eyed at her reflection. Her mouth hung open, preparing itself for the words to convey. It slightly amused Anna to see her poised sister be at a loss. Slightly.

"I'm not sure," stammered Elsa.

"Oh," Anna whispered, she didn't know what to think of her sister's response.

The clock struck seven, snapping Anna out of the book she was reading in the library. Tomorrow was a huge day as it was when the royal family of the Southern Isles's ships would arrive. It was best to bathe and go to bed early. She walked quickly to her bedroom until she heard a man singing as she approached the ballroom. Her steps slowed as she tried to place whose voice it could be. Hans?

Her heart leaped at the thought of his name and quickened her pace. One of the two doors that led to the ballroom was open. Anna nearly prepared herself to slide past him, but she quickly grabbed the closed door and hid behind it when she noticed he wasn't alone.

Anna peaked into the room to see that Elsa was accompanying Hans. The two were waltzing to the song he was singing, no pianist in sight. He had such a lovely voice that made Anna's heart swell in her bosom.

Elsa was dancing and following his lead stupendously. Aside from a few stumbles, you wouldn't recognize her as the same sister Anna had been teaching to dance earlier that morning. Hans's song was approaching its finale as he twirled Elsa before pulling her close to him. Anna's eyes fell to his large hand pressing into the small of her sister's back. The couple stood close and still for one, two, three moments. Simultaneously, their faces tilted and drew towards each other.

Anna pulled her eyes away and pressed into the back of the door. One hand clutched the doorknob whilst the other clutched the fabric covering her beating, breaking heart. Elsa said she would tell her when she had time for more dancing practice. She wanted to keep this private lesson a secret from Anna. Had there been other secret meetings between her and Hans? There must've been, Elsa told her more about Hans than she herself knew.

She told herself she would be supportive of them, but when Elsa said she didn't know if she loved Hans…_Then what, Anna?_ she asked herself, releasing her grip from the doorknob. She sauntered down the hallway to her room blinking even more tears away. _Perhaps you had a chance? Get over him already. It's obvious he doesn't love you._


End file.
